Spending this with you
by Panemsheik
Summary: Crossover with Covert affairs; Full in side
1. Chapter 1

Title: Spending this with you

Rating: T for Teen

Paring: Briggs/Warren

Summary: Mike fell in love with Paul Briggs when he read about him, meeting him, and soon the two begin a relationship when he moves into Graceland. But when Paul's past comes back into his life in the form of Auggie Anderson Mike might have some real competition.

Warnings: Slash

Disclaimers: I do not own

Fandom: Graceland and Covert Affairs.

Author's notes: this is a crossover (only slightly) between covert affairs and Graceland. And also I am not using the exact dialogue from the show.

…'

MIKE:

Paul Briggs wasn't exactly what I had expected when I first saw him. I mean he wasn't the buttoned up, laced guy I expected. When I read his files, he was magnificent and I fell in love. I mean true love, I know it was ridiculous to think like that but it was true. I mean my boyfriend dumped me because all I ever talked about was Paul Briggs. It wasn't a loss, he wasn't right for me anyway.

"Where the name says Briggs you substitute Mike." He spoke before saying something about surfing. I ended up joining him and Johnny on the waves that morning. I had never surfed before and this was daunting. We surfed or at least they surfed and I failed miserably for what seemed like hours until Johnny decided that he wanted to hit up the strip for some women leaving me alone with Briggs. When he sensed that I was not going to get this we retreated to Graceland. The house was empty, I guess everyone was out doing their own thing. I went to take a shower the same time as Briggs but I finished first. I changed into some shorts which I didn't know I had, I guess Charlie put them there and a white t-shirt. I went to the kitchen and fixed me a drink. My thoughts were traveling to Briggs. The guy I was in love with upstairs taking a shower. I could sneak up there and peek, he wouldn't know, no, I am not some sick pervert. I went back to my drink and nearly choked on my drink. Briggs had come down in nothing but his towel.

"Uh, Sir..." I couldn't finish the sentence. I was too preoccupied by his body.

"What is it Mike?" he took a seat next to me.

"Nothing sir." I adverted my gaze from him. I couldn't watch him, it would seem so wrong. He leaned in closer to me. I could smell the Irish spring soap.

"See, I think something is wrong. Mikey, I read your profile. Top of your class, scored a 1700. I also know that you have an insane crush on me. I did my research. Talked to some people." He was on me now, the drink in my hand was gone. His lips were inches from mine. He leaned in to me, his hand grazed my face. "I also think you're cute. In a fresh meat sort of way." He placed a kiss on my lips. The kiss was intense. I placed my hands on his back and pulled him closer to me.

"I've wanted to this for so long." I breathed. He only smiled and we kissed again.

…

It's been six months since that day in the kitchen. Briggs and I were official but we hadn't told anyone. Not even my bosses in Quantico.

"What do you want to do tonight?" I asked Briggs. We were laying completely naked in his bed. The door locked in case anyone walked in.

"Can we have a rain check? I have a friend coming into town today and I promised to show them around." He got out of bed and got dressed.

"Is this friend DEA, ICE, or FBI?" I wanted to know so I could do a background check.

"Neither, he's CIA."

The CIA part was no problem for me. But he told me the person was a guy. That had me worried. Did they have a past? No, the guy probably isn't even gay.

"What's his name?"

He turned around after he was finished. He had that damn smile on his face.

"His name is Auggie. Before you ask, I dated him. But that was a long time ago. The feelings I had for him are gone."

"What is Auggie short for?" I asked.

"No, you are not investigating him either.'' Briggs kissed me on the lips as he left out the room. I got dressed. I was determined to find out more about this Auggie. I called some friends that I knew in Langley. My friend from middle school Annie worked as CIA there.

"Of course I know Auggie. He's a sweetheart." She told me over the phone.

"What do you know about him and his past relationships?"

Annie took a while before she answered. "I know he dated this guy named Paul Briggs. It was pretty serious. But then Auggie broke it off. No one knows why."

"Thanks Annie." I hung up the phone. So he dumped Briggs. He wouldn't want him back. Not if he did the dumping. Briggs wouldn't be back for another hour so I decided to do some surfing. I really had nothing to worry about.

….

When I was finished with the waves I was greeted to a sight of Briggs and I assumed was Auggie. He was holding a walking stick and didn't seem aware of his surroundings. That's when it dawned that he might be blind.

"Do you need help" I offered to make my presence known. Briggs handed me some of Auggie's bags. I took them inside. I realized I had no clue where he was going to sleep. There wasn't any extra beds and he shouldn't sleep on the couch. Once Briggs entered the house I pulled him aside.

"Where is he going to stay?" I asked. Briggs ran his hand over his face.

"He can stay in my room."

"And where are you going to stay?"

"The couch."

"No, stay in my room. If anyone ask, we can just say you're sleeping on the floor. They really won't question."

"If you're sure about this."

"I am."

In truth I was doing this because I wanted to keep an eye on Auggie. I didn't trust him. As long as Briggs was in my bed there was no way that Auggie would try anything.

…..


	2. Chapter 2

Auggie has been here for one day and I'm already losing my mind. He keeps calling Briggs to help for every little thing. I realize that he's blind but from what Annie told me Auggie could function on his own. The others hadn't come home yet so the three of us headed down to the beach. Auggie held onto him a little too tight and I felt the jealousy rise in me. I pushed it down for his sake.

"I'm gonna go catch a few waves, you'll be alright?" he was directing the question more towards Auggie than to me. But why would he anyway.

"Mike is here. I'll be fine." Auggie spoke softly, almost shyly towards Briggs who smiled before turning to me and whispering in my ear.

"Don't let him out of your sight ok? He says that he can do things on his own but still." Briggs said worriedly and I knew what he meant. He wanted to make sure nothing bad happened to him.

He gave me a kiss before leaving. Sometimes the way that Auggie acted had me wondering if he was really blind or not. But then he would do things that countered that.

"I can feel you watching me.' He spoke after minutes of silence.

"Sorry." I mumbled. I stretched my arms before lying down on the blanket, Auggie followed suit. He took of his glasses, his eyes were the same. I know most people who go blind, their eyes are different.

"So." I began. I didn't really know what to say. This was the ex-boyfriend of my current boyfriend. Someone I should be apprehensive to be talking with.

"So." He repeated what I had just said.

"You and Briggs. You two dated before?" stupid question to ask.

He laughed. "Let me guess. You are the new boyfriend asking questions about the old boyfriend?"

I rolled my eyes. He picks up quickly. I guess with him being CIA.

"I just want to know the basics. Like how long did you date? Where did you meet, why did you dump him. The basics." I sped through the list. I saw movement and he sat back up.

"I know you're curious Mike. But just know that I have no intention of getting back with him." He must have read my mind. That was my thoughts exactly. Auggie wasn't ugly, in fact he was gorgeous.

"I didn't…" I stammered. He raised a hand to silence me.

"It was implied Mike. You're naturally curious. I was the same way when I met Briggs ex-boyfriend."

That stopped me. Briggs told me that he only dated Auggie. That Auggie was the only other boy that he dated.

"What other man?" I asked. My heart began to race. Just how many other men has he been with?

"Oh, if he didn't tell you…" his voice trailed off. He cast his eyes downward not wanting to tell me the truth.

I sat up and reached over and grasped his arms, my eyes were pleading. He may not be able to see it but I know that he can feel it in my grip. I needed to know more about Briggs past. He hasn't told me a thing, not more than I was investigating but this didn't come up.

Auggie sighed before speaking. "His name is Ben Forester. He use to work for the FBI behavioral analyst unit. You might know him."

I shook my head. "I don't have much dealings with the BAU."

"Well, he's a great guy, smart, funny and handsome. I don't really know why they broke up. He wouldn't tell me and I never asked."

I felt horrible now. Auggie never asked the question and here I am asking it.

"If you don't want to tell me, then you don't have too." I removed my hand from his arm and laid back down. I must be a horrible person to want that, but not really. I'm rational. I don't know Briggs past. I don't know if he's a hustler or what. Maybe he's just using me for some sick twisted pleasure and I was being sucked into it.

"Hey Mike, Can you take me back to the house? I really got to use the restroom." Auggie was already up before I could even answer him. I got up, left Briggs a message on his phone and grabbed Auggie and walked him to the house.

The walk there was silent. I didn't speak, Auggie didn't either. I didn't know what to say. When we reached the door Auggie detangled himself from me.

"I can take it from here Mike." He smiled before leaving. He used the bathroom in the hall instead of upstairs. I took a seat on the couch, thoughts running through my mind. One in particular I don't think I should do that. He would be a while in the bathroom and that would give me time to check through his things.

"Screw it." I said to myself and I headed up the stairs to Brigg's room. When I opened the door everything was neat and tidy so it wasn't hard to find anything. I went to the drawer. Sitting inside of it was a little black book. Really? I opened it, expecting to find some old boyfriends or even something good but found none. I went to put the book back when it dropped out of my hands. I reached for it and when I did my hand touched something. The book opened a secret compartment.

"Damn CIA." I whispered digging further into the book. That's when I found it, a picture of Briggs inside the compartment along with something else.

"What the hell?"

"What are you doing?" I jumped at the sound of voice. I was in trouble now.

….

**There we are with chapter two. So who do you think caught Mike? Is it Briggs? Is it Auggie? Or is it someone else? And what exactly is in that secret compartment that Mike found? Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and whatever else. **


End file.
